


Missing & Forgotten

by 5ievel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: +Niki, ?maybe, Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, IRL Setting, Kinda, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Niki view but focused on Wilbur, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Niki | Nihachu, Siren Sally, Siren Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric, but not a salmon, im terrible at tagging, kind of, sally the salmon - Freeform, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ievel/pseuds/5ievel
Summary: Wilbur suddenly disappears...Niki is worried and goes with the rest of SBI to find him, and when they do so they discover bigger problems.Wilbur doesn't remember them, at all.They go on a mission to figure out what happened, and how to fix it.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't updated in a while, this is why lol.   
> The late-night idea, I just had to write.   
> Spectre Connected is still being finished, no worries! And requests will be done too! :)

When a day went by with no word from Wilbur, Niki wasn't worried. People aren't online 24/7. 

When two days went by, she still wasn't concerned, it wasn't rare Wilbur went offline for small periods. 

Three days passed, and while she sent a message, she still wasn't too bothered, Wilbur gets sick often so perhaps he's been resting? 

Four days pass, he's just been working hard beforehand right? Maybe he was on a break? Niki scrolled through their past messages, looking for any mention of this radio silence, Nothing. She left another message. 

Five days pass and she feels the slightest bit of fear, why isn't he answering? She leaves two more messages, Wilbur doesn't even show online. She calls him, but is met with voicemail, she leaves a voice message asking him to call her. 

Six days pass and Niki tries not to panic, something felt off, who could have Wilbur talked to? She scrolled through her contacts before seeing Phil.   
‘Phil have you spoken to Will?’ 

He is quick to reply, unfortunately, his answer is negative. Niki bites her lip and moves through her contacts again.   
‘Techno, has Will contacted you??’ 

She fiddled with her shirt sleeve when typing bubbles appeared on the screen but again got an unwanted response. She lets go of the breath she was holding and taps one final name.   
‘Tommy, please tell me you've spoken to Will this week?’ 

When a third no came through she was quick to make a group chat between the four of them.   
‘None of us have heard from Wilbur in nearly a week, has he said anything to you guys before that?’ 

Phil sent a screenshot of their last conversation, prompting the others to do the same. Nothing looked wrong, and Wilbur hinted nothing towards disappearing. Niki swiftly stood up and grabbed her coat, sending a quick message to the group letting them know she was going to go check on him before running out the door. 

Niki knew she could very well be overreacting, but she thought it best to overreact and everything be fine then something is wrong and she sits by doing nothing. Her pace sped up as worrying possibilities started piling up, what if he's hurt? What if he's sick? What if something happened? What if he has no way to contact us? 

None of her ideas, however, prepared her for what she saw. 

Niki slowed to a stop in front of Wilbur's house, a for-sale sign sat out front. Did she have the wrong house? She couldn't have forgotten, could she? Quickly fumbling with her phone, she dialed the group chat, three voices rang immediately. “Guys, what is Wilbur's house address??” Panic tainted her voice. 

Phil's voice was the first to give her the address, and she ran up to the house in front of her. The number matched, that couldn't be right could it? She ran over to the street sign on the corner, it also matched. “Did Wilbur move? Or is he planning to?” 

Confused voices mixed together over the phone, all of them denying the possibility. “Why Niki? What made you think that?” 

She took a deep breath, “There's a for sale sign out front, it says sold.” 

All three of the members shouted ‘What?!’ at the same time. Niki hummed in confirmation and nervously approached the door. “I'm going to see if he's home.” She knocked, no one came to the door. She knocked harder “Will? You there?” again, silence. She gulped and tried the door, it was unlocked. “Guys it's open, I'm going to go inside.” 

Niki slowly opened the door, before stepping inside. It felt wrong entering the house without permission. She walked down the hall and stopped, nearly dropping the phone. “Its...It's empty. Everything is gone.” 

“I'm coming over there now.” Phil's voice came through before the leave call sound was heard. “Same” “Me too” Tommy and Techno also left the call. 

Niki put her phone away and started checking all the rooms, hoping for a note, or even a speck of life but found nothing but dust, It was as if Wilbur never lived here. 

She fiddled with her fingers in worry, why would he never say anything? How could he disappear like this without anyone knowing? Something was terribly wrong and Niki desperately wished she knew what. 

She didn't know how long she stayed in Wilbur's old room before footsteps reached her ears. Turning around she saw Phil, followed closely behind by Tommy and Technoblade. She tried to speak, but no words came, only a barely audible sigh. A hug enveloped her as she shook her head sadly “I--I don't know where he's gone, Phil.” 

Tommy patted her shoulder, “He might still be around, let's not give up yet. Maybe he moved across town, and that's why he won't answer. Busy with the move and shit.” He sounded doubtful, but the effort was appreciated. 

Niki breathed deeply and nodded. “We can check his office?” 

“I'll come with you there. Tommy, Techno, you guys want to look around town?” They nodded and ran out the door, leaving Niki and Phil on their own. 

Phil drove them over to the office building, speeding for sure, but Niki was grateful for it. He barely parked the car when she was already unbuckled and running inside, Phil wasn't far behind. 

Reaching the office door, they saw movement inside. Niki gasped and knocked frantically. 

“One second!!” The two shared a hopeful look when a muffled but familiar voice was heard. 

Niki fiddled with her shirt sleeves until the door swung open, and there stood Wilbur, a pile of boxes behind him and red markings visible on his cheeks and neck. 

“Hello?” 

“Wilbur!!” Niki shouted the same time Phil shouted “Will! Mate what's going on? We haven't heard from you in a week and now you're moving?” 

Wilburs eyebrow rose in confusion, “I'm sorry?” A small cough was heard and he gripped at the door, “Do I know you?” 

Niki felt dread surround her, and a nervous laugh escaped her lips “Will, this isn't a funny joke.” 

Wilbur seemed even more confused. “Uh, I'm sorry miss, I really don't know who you are.” 

Her throat closed up, this had to be a sick joke right? 

Phil's hand settled on her shoulder “Will. You can't be serious? It's me Phil, Philza Minecraft, Dadza?? Any of it ring a bell?” 

Niki nodded along, “And I'm Niki, Niki Nihachu?” 

Wilbur shook his head and started to close the door. “I'm sorry, I don't know how you know my name, but I don't know you guys.” 

Niki stuck her hand out against the door, she's not just letting him shut them out that easy. “Will. We hang out all the time, online and in-person!” Not a speck of recognition on his face, she continued on. “I know you can't taste things, I know you like geography, I know you're a fantastic musician, I know--” Wilbur looked freaked out and Niki did not feel like having the police called. “Ok. look, Will--” She sighed “Why are you packing up the office?” 

“I'm uh” He hummed, seemingly lost for a moment “Oh yes! I'm moving!” 

“Why?” Phil spoke up. 

Wilbur laughed lightly but gave no answer. “If you'll excuse me, I really am quite busy.” The door shut in their faces, and a locking sound was heard. 

What were they supposed to do now? Niki felt almost hopeless, this wasn't a situation anyone could be prepared for. 

“--ki?” 

She bit her lip, was this some sort of big prank? No, Wilbur wouldn't be that mean, this isn't funny. 

“N---?”

No matter what, no valid reason came to mind.

“Niki!” Something shook her shoulder. It was Phil, looking concerned. “Niki?” 

“Oh sorry Phil, just...zoned out.” 

He smiled tiredly, a sadness in his eyes. “Let's go tell the others alright? Maybe they have an idea of what's going on.” 

Right, Tommy and Techno. Niki almost forgot about them. She pulled out her phone and dialed Techno, but was unable to speak. Phil gently took the phone from her hand, “Hey Tech, Is Tommy with you? Yeah? Good. We found him...Yeah, we should meet up. Alright, be there soon.” 

He hung up and handed her the phone. “They're at the park, it's only a few minutes from here.” She nodded silently and followed him back to the car. 

On the drive, Niki sent another discord message to Wilbur, hoping that he'd respond but knowing it was useless. 

“We’re here.” 

They both step out of the car and wander over to a picnic table where the other two sit, chatting inaudibly. Tommy spots them and waves with a bright smile before it slows to a stop, “Where's Wilbur? I thought you found him?” 

Niki slides beside Techno, and across from Tommy. “We did...but uh” How was she supposed to explain this? How does she explain that their friend has sudden amnesia in the nicest way possible? “He...He doesn't remember us.” Who was she kidding, there was no easy way. 

Tommy is silent before he bursts out in laughter. No one else laughs. 

“Tommy, I'm serious.” Phil nods when the boy looks his way. 

“Wait--You're serious?” His face falls “You can't be. Wilbur? Wilbur wouldn't just...forget us!” 

He suddenly stood up from the table, quickly looking between the three people still sitting down with shining eyes. “I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding! Yeah, I'll go speak to Wilbur! You checked the office, right? We will be right back ok?” 

“Tommy wait!” Techno reached out, but the youngest was already running off. 

Technoblade stood up, but instead of running off, he turned to Phil and Niki, “Are you two completely serious?” two nods. 

He squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed, mumbling something before striding over to the car, Niki and Phil rushing to catch up. 

It was easy to spot Tommy, he was tall and wore his signature white and red shirt. What was surprising, was Wilbur in front of him. They parked off to the side of the duo 

Niki mentioned that Will seeing them again might turn out bad so they stayed in the car, simply watching. 

Wilbur was loading boxes into a car as he spoke, and Tommy seemed to get increasingly distressed. Niki wished she could understand what they were saying, especially when Wilbur almost seemed to remember something but soon the look fell and she wondered if it was her imagination. 

The conversation ended with Tommy shouting, and Wilbur getting into his car and driving away. 

Tommy stared at the empty space where the car once sat before storming over to Phil's car and hopping in the empty seat. He sniffed and wiped at his red-rimmed eyes, “He…” Tommy took a deep breath. “He doesn't know me.” 

Niki reached behind her seat and grabbed his hand, she rubbed her thumb over the back and squeezed gently. “It's alright Tommy.” Her voice wavered as tears burned in her eyes. “Well get him back. Promise.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop! Chapter 2, the last chapter (Or two if I split it up) is planned. Just gotta write!

Trying to find someone who you didn't know where they were moving proved difficult. It was weeks before anyone saw Wilbur again. 

Niki was sitting at her desk, looking through all of Wilbur's messages once again when her phone screen lit up with a call. Technoblade? It was odd of anyone to call at this time, it was after midnight after all. She pressed accept, and Technos tired voice came through the phone.

“I found him.” 

“What??” “Where??” Tommy and Phil's voice rang out at the same time. 

Oh, it was a group call. “Is he alright?” 

There was a moment of silence before Techno continued speaking “Right, about that…” Niki felt dread at the words, was he hurt? “He's not injured or anything.” Techno rushed out, and the pressure in her chest lessened. 

“But he's acting weird. It's like he can't see or hear me, and he's humming something” He must have put the phone near Wilbur because a quiet tune was heard for a moment before Techno came back. “He's kinda stumbling too like he's drunk or something. Not even looking where he's going, his head is down.” 

“Follow him.” Niki wasn't going to let this chance slip away. 

Techno agreed and continued to relay everything that was happening, Wilbur ended up leading him into a forest.

“I lost him. It's too dark to get around the forest safely.” 

Niki bit her lip. Would they be able to find Wilbur again? 

“That's ok mate, go home and we'll all look together tomorrow.” 

Tommy agreed before hanging up, and Niki followed suit. 

She moved over to the bed and lied down, but sleep escaped her. Nervous thoughts swirled around until light started peeking through the window. 

Getting up from the bed, she grabbed her phone, checked the meeting spot, and headed out the door. 

She turned out to be the first to reach the forest line, but it wasn't long before Phil showed up, followed by Tommy, and finally Technoblade. “Ready?” 

They nodded and Techno led them to the section from last night. “Right about here is where I lost-” 

“Look!!” 

Niki turned to where Tommy was pointing, footprints! She followed the trail with her gaze, they were messy, as if the person leaving them behind was slipping on mud the whole way. She could feel her excitement rise, Techno said Wilbur was stumbling around, they could find him again!

The group quickly followed the trail, stopping when they reached a clearing. A cozy looking cabin sat to the side of the clearing, and a lake filled the middle. 

Phil’s voice broke the silence. “Is this where Will moved?” He gained no response other than a couple of shrugs. 

“Guys…” Niki pointed along the footprint trail. “It goes to the lake, and just stops.” 

She looked at the group, they all seemed confused as she was. 

“Let's keep looking around?”   
They nodded and branched out among the property. Niki decided to look around the outside of the house. Anxiety thrummed in her veins, what if they were caught? This was trespassing. 

A knock sounded to her right and she jumped with a loud yelp, whipping towards the window, she saw Tommy...on the inside of the house. 

The window slid open “Niki!”

“Tommy!? Why are you inside?? Did you break in?!” She whispered harshly. They don't know this is Wilbur’s house, what if he just broke into a stranger's home?

“The door was unlocked! And no one is here. C’mere!” 

Niki hesitated but slipped in through the window with Tommy's help. 

“We have to be fast alright?” Phil's head popped around the corner, Techno right behind. 

Niki nodded and headed upstairs, the others spreading out downstairs. 

There weren't many rooms on the top floor, Niki only saw 3 doors. She decided to start with the closest and work her way down. 

The first room looked like a storage room. There wasn't anything too special about it, just piles of boxes against the walls. She peeked inside an open box, clothes sat inside, a familiar yellow sweater on the top of the collection. She fiddled with the soft sleeve for a moment before dropping it. Well, it looked like they were right on this being Wilbur's moving destination. But why? 

She moved onto the next room, it was a small bathroom. The counter was littered with bottles. Skin cream, allergy medication, and fish oil pills being amongst the mix. What? Odd, but still unhelpful. 

The last room turned out to be a bedroom, it looked unlived in. The bed was neat, the closet was empty, and the desk had nothing but an aged and worn journal. Niki grabbed it and headed downstairs. 

“Guys?” She whispered. 

Something grabbed her wrist and pulled her underneath the dining table. It was techno “We heard a car.” She gasped and put a hand over her mouth as the sound of the front door opening met her ears. 

A broken tune echoed throughout the house, the same one as last night, and footsteps got louder and louder. Niki saw someone walk across the kitchen, stop, then turn around. They were walking towards her!! 

She held her breath and curled further into a ball as they stopped about a foot away from her, a clink was heard as something was set on the table above her, and the humming suddenly stopped. 

“Coming Sally darling!!” Wilbur shouted. 

He ran off, Niki peeked out from the hiding spot in time to see Wilbur turn to put on his boots. His eyes looked like a silvery blue, was she imagining things? She elbowed Techno and pointed to her eyes then towards Wilbur. Techno seemed to see the same thing if his surprise was anything to go by. 

The door clicked shut. 

“Oh thank fuck, that was terrifying.” Phil came out from his hiding spot, hand on his heart. 

Niki and Techno got up from under the table, and Tommy stumbled around the corner with a relieved sigh. 

“Let's get out of here.” 

Niki nodded, and the group headed to the back window, quickly hopping out and dashing through the forest. 

Only when they reached the same bench from weeks ago did they stop. They plopped down, breathing heavily. 

“Ok, who's Sally?” Tommy spoke up. Everyone shrugged, “I've never heard him mention Sally.” Phil replied. Niki hasn't heard the name before either. 

“Did you see his eyes?” Phil and Tommy shook their heads, Techno nodded. “They were blue, silver almost. It was scary.” In fact, it was terrifying, it didn't look like Wilbur. Those eyes were cold and unseeing, not the usual warm and happy gaze their friend held. 

Techno poked at the journal in her hands “What's that?” 

“I think it's Will’s? I found it in his room, should we read it?” It felt like a massive breach of privacy, but if it could help then it would be worth it, right? The other three looked at her patiently, clearly waiting for her to continue. 

Niki opened up the first page, it was definitely Wilburs handwriting. She began to read aloud. 

_‘We made another modded video today. I'm enjoying them and I think the others are as well, I look forward to future ones. We're starting the origin mod soon too, I think the viewers will have fun with that one…’_

It continued on about his day and future plans, it seemed perfectly normal. Niki skipped through it quickly and passed over passages of similar content until she reached a page that was noticeably messier. 

_‘I met someone today! We met at the beach. Their name is Sally, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She said she liked my singing, I like hers as well.’_

The others mumbled amongst themselves at the mention of Sally, and Niki kept reading. There were more passages about streaming and even more about Sally. The messages seemed much shorter compared to the older pages. 

_‘I've been sick lately. It's getting worse I think. Sally doesn't know what's wrong, neither do I. I don't want the others to worry, I'm sure it'll pass.’_

Niki thought back, there were a few times he seemed ill, but it wasn't anything major. Have they all missed something? 

_‘I've been struggling to remember what I've done in the morning and even the previous days. I wonder if I should book a doctor's appointment, Sally says to wait and see if it continues. Maybe I'm just overworked and tired?’_

There were a couple of times Wilbur seemed lost and forgot things, but she assumed it wasn't anything above a bad day. She didn't realize the degree of forgetfulness. 

_‘I woke up on a lakeshore, soaked to the bone. Am I sleepwalking? I don't remember going there, I didn't even know the lake existed. I'm worried.’_

_‘I keep hearing this song. I don't know what it is, but it's so alluring. Sally says she hears nothing, I wish I could show her.’_

At this point, the writing is getting even harder to read, as if Wilbur was unable to still shaking hands. 

_‘It happened again today, the sleepwalking. I woke up at the same lake. I don't know what's wrong. I feel like I should tell someone, but I don't remember who. My phone is missing, I assume I lost it in the water.’_

It made sense why he wasn't responding, Wilbur's phone was lost, and his computer was packed up. This information did nothing to calm her heart. 

_‘I dreamt of people today, they seemed so familiar, I can't remember what they look like, nor what they sound like. Are they real? Sally said I imagined them. Perhaps I did.’_

_‘The song is so loud now, sometimes it feels like the world is nothing but static. I still like the song, it feels warm, like home. I love the warmth.’_

_‘I think my sickness might be some sort of allergy? I've developed these rashes on my cheeks and neck. I wonder what caused it, cotton maybe? We have a cotton blanket I like, I use it a lot. I've developed a chill.’_

The next page had spots that were slightly off colour from the rest of the page, tear marks?

_‘It keeps happening, it's always the same lake. Sally says she owns a cabin there, we will be moving there soon, at least until we get this under control. I'm scared, what if I drown one night?’_

_‘The rashes have spread to my arms, sides, and legs. I think it's the cotton. I'll replace my clothes and stop using the blanket. I hope I can find another one, it's been so cold lately.’_

_‘I miss them, but I don't know who. I just feel a deep longing, but I don't know what for. I haven't told Sally, I don't want her to think I'm not enjoying her company. I really am.'_

_‘It's difficult to breathe sometimes, maybe the cotton wasn't the issue?’_

_‘Sally keeps singing for me, sometimes we sing together. It feels like it's just me and her in our own little world when we do. It's nice, warm even. I think I love her, I'd follow her anywhere.’_

The rest of the journal is illegible. 

Tommy stood up, “Ok we're going back tonight. I do not like this Sally, and Wilbur needs help.” 

Niki and the others agreed, they were not giving up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy!


End file.
